homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
122315-Serios And Libby Before the Ball
00:54:20 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 00:54 -- 00:55:47 GG: "I. Believe. I. Have. Gathered. What. I. Intended. To. For. The. Party.... And. Now. Have. My. Formal. Dress. Uniform. On...." 00:57:04 SO: Libby giggles, twisting her hands nervously. "You look handsome." 00:58:57 GG: "And. You. Look. Lovely. As. Well. My. Love.... Is. Everything. Ready?" 00:59:32 SO: She nods, offering him her arm. "Is there anything I need to know about Troll Etiquette?" 01:00:10 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG takes her arm in his, holding her hand.... -- 01:01:23 GG: "Well. If. This. Was. A. More. Traditional. 12th. Perigee. I. Would. Suggest. Being. Wary. Of. Some. Of. The. Gifts. For. The. Possibility. Of. Traps...." 01:02:19 SO: She smirks. "Traps? How terribly twink." 01:02:47 GG: "Twinks. Also. Sometimes. Give. Each. Other. Traps. On. Their. Holiday?" 01:03:11 SO: "As a declaration of intent." She giggles. 01:04:46 GG: "Ah. Of. Course.... Though. I. Believe. This. 12th. Perigee. We. Are. All. Expected. To. Be. 'Nicer' To. One. Another. Since. It. Would. Likely. Interfere. With. Team. Building.... Not. To. Mention. I. Do. Not. Think. The. Humans. Have. The. Same. Traditions...." 01:06:18 SO: Libby nods. "We'll see how it goes. I'm just excited to spend an evening with you." 01:07:12 GG: "It. Will. Be. The. First. Ball. I. Would. Be. Attending. In. Around. Two. Sweeps.... And. It. Is. My. Greatest. Pleasure. To. Be. Spending. It. With. You. As. Well. My. Love...." 01:08:58 GG: "Now. Then.... Let. Us. Not. Keep. Everyone. Waiting.... It. Would. Not. Do. To. Be. Far. Too. Late. In. Our. Attendance...." 01:09:57 -- sanguineOracle SO smirks. "Scarlet will be terribly late. I know it." -- 01:10:13 SO: She opens a portal to Aaisha's Hive. "Shall we?" 01:11:06 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG has a slight pause... -- 01:11:39 GG: "I. Suppose. I. Should. Not. Be. Surprised. You. Already. Knew. Of. Scarlet. Being. Invited.... Regretably.... But. You. Seem. To. Indicate. She. Is. Not. Going. To. Be. In. A. Seperate. Party...." 01:12:25 SO: "What do you mean?" 01:13:29 GG: "I. Had. Thought. She. Was. Not. Going. To. Be. In. The. Same. Party. As. We. Are.... I. Mean. Miss. Aaisha. Had. Not. Explained. The. Details. But. There. Was. Thoughts. Of. It. Being. A. Seperate. Event. To. Avoid.... Awkwardness...." 01:14:14 SO: Libby furrows her brow and turns her nose up. "You think that I am so terrible as to be ill-mannered?" 01:15:26 GG: "Of. Course. Not. My. Love.... It. Is. Her. That. I. Do. Not. Trust. To. Be. Well. Mannered.... To. Anyone. But. Her. Next. Victim...." 01:18:31 SO: Libby shrugs. 01:21:19 GG: "I. Certainly. Hope. Miss. Aaisha. Did. Not. Bite. Off. More. Than. She. Can. Chew. Inviting. Her. And. Vigil.... But. It. Should. Hopefully. Not. Bear. Down. On. Our. Evening. Together. I. Hope...." 01:23:54 SO: "I'm sure it will be fine. They have never caused a problem before. And she is too besotted with Vigil to cause problems when she could be lavishing in his affection. 01:23:56 SO: " 01:24:55 GG: "That. Is. Certainly. A. Relief. To. Hear.... Well. Then.... Let. Us. Wait. No. Longer.... The. Ball. Awaits." 01:26:17 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG squeezes Libby's hand tenderly as he takes a small step foward, as to not accidently push or drag her foward... -- 01:26:38 -- sanguineOracle SO follows eagerly. -- Category:Serios Category:Libby